


Tales of the Cutting Room Floor

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Maggie Sawyer, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: These are the stories that didn’t make the cut for my Kinktober challenge, but that I really enjoyed writing.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 32
Kudos: 149





	1. Gabrielle

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary mentioned these are the stories that didn’t quite fit into the prompts for the Kinktober Challenge. Rather than just scrap them, I wanted to share them with you. 
> 
> I’m not going to put a content warning on these since the tags make it clear that this is ABO, but if you think there is something in these chapters that need more of a warning, let me know in the comments!

Alex was sitting on the couch, munching on a bag of Cheetos, and consulting something on her tablet when Maggie came home early. For a long moment Maggie just stood in the doorway watching the Alpha. Alex was just so beautiful, and it was in moments like this when she was at peace and relaxed that Maggie loved her more and more. 

Back when they first met, Alex hadn’t been one for sitting around and getting her to take a moment to chill was like pulling teeth. But more and more lately, she would come home to find her Mate quietly sitting and reading, or calmly working on a puzzle of all things. It was just a sign that her Alpha was happy and content and felt safe enough to let down her guard in their home. Whichin turn, made Maggie feel safe and comfortable and those feelings were leading them to this present moment. 

Her quiet moment of watching the Alpha was broken as beads of sweat rolled down her cheeks and another cramp rolled through her belly, reminding her of the real reason she came home early. Her heat had hit with an unexpected vengeance, making it impossible for her to stay at work. She moaned quietly in pain, and moved into the room. She saw Alex look up startled by her sudden presence, and quickly gave her a look of apology. The Alpha was frozen, orange tinted fingers hovering just inches from her mouth where she had been preparing to lick them clean. Alex blushed, looking awfully guilty and opened her mouth to apologize, but then quickly shut it again. 

Maggie could see the moment when it clicked for her mate what was happening and her scent invaded Alex’s senses. The Alpha’s pupils dilated, growing red tinted and she growled softly under her breath. Maggie moved closer, unable to keep away, as Alex’s scent filled the room enticingly. Slick dripped from her, ruining her already sopping wet underwear, and she growled, a wave of desire and heat making her shiver as she took another step towards her mate. 

Gently she grabbed Alex’s hand and sucked each Cheeto dust covered fingertip into her mouth one by one, before letting them go with a pop. The Alpha just stared at her dumb founded, until Maggie whispered. “It’s time.” 

Alex’s eyes widened. “It... It is? Now?” 

Maggie smiled at Alex’s stuttering, and how the Alpha’s body was already reacting despite her nervousness, a bulge growing between her legs, tenting her gym shorts. 

Maggie gently cupped Alex’s cheek. “My Omega, seems to think we are ready, and by the hard-on you are sporting right now My Love, it appears your Alpha does too.” 

Generations of Evolution now ensured that breeding only happened when both the Alpha and the Omega were comfortable and secure in their relationship, and when they were ready, their cycles would sync for the first time. 

“What do you need?” Alex asked, quietly, her eyes never leaving Maggie’s. The Alpha seemed to be in awe at what was to happen, knowing that their endeavors today would in a just a few months result in the pup they had long since desired. 

“You.” Maggie whispered, leaning down to press her lips against her mate’s. “Always you.” She kissed her softly and deeply, before pulling back, moaning as another cramp rolled through her. Her need was rising, but her Omega wasn’t quite ready to be satisfied. She had a sudden urge to build a nest. “I... take me to our room, please.” 

Alex nodded, and in one swift motion, picked Maggie up and carried her into their bedroom. Maggie moaned when she felt Alex’s hard length press against her as the Alpha walked towards their bedroom. She slipped her hand under Alex’s tank top and ran her hand up those firm abs to cup her breast, feeling her nipple harden against her palm. The Alpha growled in warning and her eyes flashing, but Maggie just smirked and placed kisses against her neck. 

Alex swung the door shut behind them with her foot, and gently put Maggie onto the bed. She watched quietly as the Omega gathered every blanket and pillow from off their bed and then some old jackets and t-shirts from their closet and made a small nest on the floor in the corner of the room. 

When the last pillow was put into place, Maggie quietly got undressed and made herself comfortable in the pile. Her Omega was pleased, and Maggie felt satisfied that everything was perfect and safe. She was surrounded by her and Alex’s scent and now that need was appeased, she could concentrate on her needs and her Mate. Her eyes flickered up searching the room and spotted Alex. 

The Alpha had quietly gotten undressed and was waiting patiently on the other side of the room, waiting to be invited into Maggie’s space. Maggie loved that about her, that even in rut and in a breeding cycle, Alex was always respectful. Where some Alpha’s always took, Alex gave and Maggie vowed to always give back to her in return. 

Maggie’s eyes roamed over Alex’s beautiful body, settling on her prominent erection. The tip was red and wet with pre-come, but Alex made no move to touch herself, and in fact was trying very hard to fight her own instincts which were probably demanding that the Alpha take her right then and there, nest or no nest. Crooking one finger, Maggie gestured to her to come closer, and she patted the spot next to her in their nest. 

Alex quickly moved to her. She moaned in pleasure when she sat down and Maggie immediately crawled into her lap, grinding herself on the hard shaft. 

“I love you.” Maggie whispered in the Alpha's ear, as she moved a hand in between them, grabbing Alex’s firm cock and teasing her clit with it, needing some relief. 

“I love you too.” Alex replied, her voice low and deep with desire. Her eyes seemed to look 

“You don’t have to hold back with me, love. Take me Alpha... make me yours.” Maggie reassured. She saw the fight in Alex’s eyes for a long moment, and then surrendered, the red glow in her eyes growing as the Alpha inside took over. Alex growled and roughly, maneuvered them so that Maggie was on her hands and knees before her. Their mating this first round, would be fast and quick and Maggie was eager to have Alex inside of her. 

She was wet enough she knew it, she had been ever since she left the precinct, so it was no surprise, only pleasure when Alex thrust forward and in one motion buried her cock to the hilt inside of her. 

“Yes!” Maggie hissed, as Alex thrust roughly, her already swollen knot, catching on Maggie’s clit with every pass. Maggie hips rocked back into her mate’s, feeling pleasure rise swiftly deep in her belly. She felt so full, not even their biggest strap-on made her feel like this. Alex’s cock was big and thick, and so warm inside of her, and she loved the feeling of being this close to her mate. 

“Knot... inside... pups.” Alex grunted, her voice low and deep, the Alpha only capable of speaking one word at a time as she focused her attention on fucking her mate hard and fast. 

“Yes, Alpha... I need your knot inside me.” Maggie reassured her mate, looking over her shoulder at her, their eyes meeting. 

Alex grunted, reaching out a hand to palm Maggie’s breasts teasing her nipples one then the other with her fingers, as she thrust over and over again, slowly working the large knot inside of her. Maggie could feel the waves rising, spurred on by Alex’s teeth leaving marks up and down her spine. The alpha growled in warning and made one hard thrust, and Maggie cried out as the knot slipped inside of her sealing them together. The feeling triggered her orgasm and she came hard. Alex came too, the Alpha growling in pleasure as she released inside of her mate for the first time. Hot splashes of come painted her inner walls, filling her womb until it felt like she was going to burst. 

Alex collapse against her and gently the Alpha guided them to the floor of the nest, curling her body as best as she could protectively around her mate’s. 

Maggie could feel Alex’s tongue on her back, gently soothing the marks that she had made, and Maggie purred in pleasure, hearing an answering rumble from Alex’s chest as they lay together. 

“Maggie?” Alex asked after a while, her voice sounding a little more like herself and less like her Alpha. 

“Hmm?” Maggie replied, her eyes closed. She felt content for the moment, but she knew that it wouldn’t be long, before the knot went down and they started all over again. 

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Alex asked worriedly. 

Maggie chuckled. “No... felt good. I’m going to be pleasantly sore for the next few days, but it was worth it.” Maggie didn’t have to be looking at her to know that Alex was blushing. 

“Oh.” 

Maggie wondered if Alex would say something more but when the Alpha didn’t, she asked. “How about you?” 

“It was different, but a good kind of different. I... I really enjoyed being inside of you.” 

Maggie hummed. “Good. I enjoyed you being inside of me.” 

They lay quietly for a while, and Maggie was almost asleep when her mate’s quiet whisper reached her ears. 

“Do you... Do you think I’ll be a good sire?” 

Maggie’s eyes opened and she turned around as best a she could too look at her mate’s face. There were tears in those beautiful brown eyes, and it broke Maggie’s heart. 

“Of course you will be!” She answered quickly, not wanting Alex to have a moment of doubt. “You are so loving and loyal and sweet. Our pup is going to have you wrapped around their little paw before they are even born. My Omega wouldn’t have gone into heat, my love, if she didn’t think that you weren’t going to make a good sire.” 

Alex let out a breath, wondering why she felt so scared and out of sorts all of a sudden. It wasn’t that they hadn’t talked about having pups before, they had many times. Many nights they laid in bed, holding each other and talking about the future. But suddenly their dreams were becoming reality and she wondered if she was the best person to be a parent. For a long time, all she had known was fighting and killing, and she had blood on her hands that she would never be able to get off. The idea of holding their pup in those blood stained hands seemed scary. 

“Alex.” Maggie said, gently, feeling that the Alpha was lost in her head. As much as she had enjoyed being tied before, right now she wished that it would go down so that she would be able to turn around and to hold her mate in her arms. “Talk to me, love. What are you thinking right now?” 

Scared brown eyes met hers. “I’m a killer, Maggie. I... I don’t deserve...” She looked down, her voice trailing away as another tear rolled down her cheeks. 

Maggie let out calming pheromones, as she reached for Alex’s hand. No words she could say would make her mate feel better, that would come with time, but she said them anyway. 

“You were a soldier, Alex... and you were forced to make hard choices to protect those that you loved, and the people you were in charge of. That doesn’t mean that you don’t deserve to have a family, it just means that you survived long enough to have one. I for one am grateful to have a mate like you, and our pup...” She paused, and moved their hands to her lower belly, still a bit swollen from the volume of Alex’s come. “Our pup will be grateful to have a strong protective, and loving Sire like you.” 

Alex was quiet for a long time as she looked into Maggie’s eyes reading the truth in them. Slowly she leaned forward and kissed her mate softly, letting her body relay her gratitude and her love for her beloved Omega. Maggie always seemed to know what to say to talk her down and to give her encouragement when she needed it the most. Maggie would be a great mom, Alex had no doubt. Maybe by herself with any other Omega, Alex knew that she would fail at being a parent, but with Maggie and them working as a team, Alex believed that maybe she could do it. 

“I love you.” 

She felt Maggie smile against her lips. “I love you too.” Her Omega sighed and curled back up in the nest content to sleep until their next round of mating. Alex settled down above her, content to guard and protect her mate. She placed gentle kisses along Maggie’s back and settled down to doze until her Omega needed her again.  
  


**Nine months later:**

Maggie smiled sleepily from the bed as Alex stood by the Birthing Room window holding their pup in her arms. The Alpha was looking down at the baby in her arms, studying every feature of their hours old offspring. “Hey.” She said softly. 

Alex turned to look at her, the Alpha’s brown eyes bright with awe and so much love and joy. 

“Look Little One... Mama’s awake.” Alex said, adjusting her hold on the baby so that Maggie was looking at their pup and the pup was “looking” at her. Maggie could see that their daughter’s eyes were open and she stifled a grin when she saw that they were the same shade of brown as Alex’s. 

“Hi, peanut.” Maggie said, reaching out her arms to take their pup from her mate. Her boobs ached and she knew it wouldn’t be long before their pup was crying to be fed. She felt Alex help her sit up a little bit more, and she gave her mate a grateful look when the Alpha adjusted the pillows to make her position more comfortable. 

Just as she predicted, it didn’t take long for the pup to start rooting around Maggie’s chest searching for food. With a tearful smile, Maggie gently guided the baby’s mouth to her nipple and watched in awe as their pup had her first meal. 

She looked up to see that Alex was crying. “You okay, babe?” Maggie asked softly. 

“Yeah, you two are just so beautiful. I can’t believe she’s here. She has your nose.” 

Maggie grinned. “She has your eyes.” She felt Alex settled onto the bed next to her and sighed in contentment as the Alpha gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She rested her head against Alex’s body, enjoying this moment with her family. 

She felt Alex place a kiss on her head, and smiled when Alex’s fingers came up to gently trace over their pup’s tiny hands. Then she felt a rush of emotions, as the baby gently gripped Alex’s finger in her tiny hand. She looked up to see that Alex was crying again. 

“See, I told you, love, that when she was born that she would have her Sire wrapped around her finger. She doesn’t know anything about our past or what we may or may not have done in our lives already. All she knows is that she is safe with us, and that we love and care for her already. She knows your voice, Alex.... knows that you love reading her stories and singing to her at night. Her Sire loves her and will do anything to protect her, love her and provide for her until she is old enough to learn how to do those things on her own.” 

Alex took in a breath and sighed. “How?” 

Maggie smiled. “How what?” 

“How do you always know what to say?” 

“Because I’m your Mate. I’ve got your back, Alex. Now and forever more.” 

Alex kissed her softly, then they both pulled back as their pup let out a noise of displeasure at her meal being interrupted by her parents' antics. 

“Oops. Sorry baby.” Alex apologized. 

Maggie chuckled. “You know, she needs a name... we can’t just keep calling her little one or peanut?” 

“How about Gabrielle? Gabrielle Leigh Danvers? Both names were on our list.” 

“Perfect.” Maggie said, smiling down at the pup. 

“Hello, Gabrielle. Welcome to the world, Little One. You are going to have an amazing life.” Alex said, softly. She rested her head against Maggie’s and they sat in wonderful contentment as they watched their offspring enjoy her first day of life.


	2. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a Dystopian World, where Breeding Rights are the key to power, Alex and Maggie share one night together and have to decide what their future holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrible summary but I don’t want to give anything away. Besides the usual ABO stuff in this, there is a TW for Drug Use and Exhibitionism, but I assure that both are strictly consensual. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> This is a standalone story, but I have a bonus part two that if there is enough interest I can post here as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

A knock on the door startled Maggie as she looked over her reflection in the mirror. She smoothed her fingers down her red dress, making sure there were no wrinkles in the fabric, and sighed. She felt a bit silly being dressed up like this, and felt a little uncomfortable. In truth, she would have preferred a suit, like the ones she had seen in pictures in a magazine at the library, but her mother had bought her the dress before she could mention it, and Maggie didn’t have the heart to tell her that she wasn’t a dress kind of girl. 

Her first heat had been a few weeks ago, shortly after her 18th birthday and things, well, had been strange between herself and her parents ever since. She wondered if they were disappointed that she wasn’t the Alpha they were expecting… just more bad news to add to the pile of disappointment she seemed to create the more she grew up. It was bad enough that she was an Omega, but then to be a gay Omega as well. It was a wonder that they even spoke to her. 

“Maggie.” Her mother said from behind the door breaking Maggie from her thoughts. “Elisa is here.” 

“Ok, I’ll be down in just a second.” Maggie said, standing up from the vanity and grabbing her shawl and her purse, slinging them over her shoulder. 

She moved over to the door and opened it. She jumped when she saw her mother still standing there. “You look beautiful, Maggie.” Luisa said, softly. 

“Thank you, Mama.” Maggie said, giving her mother a smile. “Thank you for the dress.” 

“You’re welcome.” Luisa gave her daughter a hug, then she gently swatted her behind. “You had better hurry. Your father wishes to speak with you before you leave.” 

Maggie gulped. She knew exactly what her father wanted to talk to her about. She moved quietly down the stairs and grinned at the waiting Elisa before moving over to her father’s study. She knocked on the door and waited for the gruff, “Come in.” She opened the door. 

Her father was seated at his desk, a glowing pipe in one hand and glass of whiskey in the other. By the smell of the room, it wasn’t his first, and Maggie knew it wouldn’t be his last. 

“So, you are to be home by midnight, and not a moment later, ok, young lady?” He said, without preamble. His brown eyes bore into hers until she looked away submissively. 

“Yes, Sir.” Maggie said, unconsciously putting her hands behind her back, and standing up straighter, like a good Omega. 

“I know the temptation will be strong tonight since you have presented to find a strong Alpha and have a good time, but remember that you are a Sawyer and we have a higher calling than the Commons. Whatever happens, you are not to let an Alpha bite or knot you. That will come when the time is right with an Alpha of my choosing, Understood? ” His eyebrow raised menacingly, reminding her that her only worth now was in breeding rights. 

“Yes, Father.” Maggie replied, feeling a bit sick. “I understand.” 

“Good, because if I find out that you fooled around with some Alpha and let them knot you and that they got you pregnant, well, let’s just say that the law will be on my side.” 

Maggie gulped. “Yes, father. I won’t do anything foolish.” 

“Good.” He stood up from his chair and moved over to pull her into a hug. “I thought when you presented as an Omega that I was being punished. I prayed and prayed for a Alpha to carry on my family name, but instead I get you. But now I realize that this is a blessing, and a chance for us to increase our power. I know you will do me proud.” He kissed her forehead, and then moved back to his chair. He picked up his newspaper, and Maggie knew that she was being dismissed. She quietly moved towards the door, and was just about to open it, when he spoke again. 

“Have a good time tonight.” He said, and Maggie didn’t have to turn around to see the wicked grin he was giving her. Quickly she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway without another word.   
  


**—————————**

She was still shaking when she got to the car. Elisa looked at her curiously. “You ok, Mags?” The other Omega asked softly. 

“Yeah, my father just gave me the talk.” Maggie said, as she got buckled. 

“Oh.” Elisa gave her a look of sympathy. She too had gotten the talk from her Alpha, her mother in this case, reminding her of her place in the world. 

“Yeah, let’s just get out of here.” Maggie said, feeling the urge to get away from her house and her father as soon as possible. 

Elisa nodded and started the car. They drove in silence to the high school where loud thumping music could be heard even from the parking lot. A bright yellow banner was hung over the doors; blue letters announcing: **Welcome to the Dance!**

Maggie relaxed slightly, letting the familiar hallways ease her anxiety. She always liked school, it was her safe place, a place where she could lose herself in a book or a math equation and pretend that she wasn’t a non-white, not straight kid stuck in the middle of Nebraska. She was already so different, why did the gods have to make her an Omega as well? 

As if sensing her turmoil, Elisa grabbed her hand and together they walked towards the gym. They gave their tickets to the bored looking teacher at the door who crossed their names off of their list and walked into a red and white striped wonderland. The decorations were a relic of a past everyone cherished, but no one remembered. This Dance was a mark of the old world made new, and it’s original origin and purpose had been lost since the Change. But still old habits die hard, and here in the heart of America’s heartland, people clung to their old habits like lifelines. 

Elisa squeezed her hand, and Maggie looked over at her realizing that Elisa had been speaking to her. “Sorry, E… what did you say?” 

Elisa sighed and ran a calming hand down her back. “I’m going to get us a glass of punch. Are you going to be ok for a minute?” 

Maggie nodded, and after a second of studying her Elisa left her alone. Maggie sighed as she found an empty spot to stand in by the wall, and leaned against it feeling tired. She really didn’t want to come tonight, she would rather be at home in her PJ’s reading, but it was tradition her mother and father had urged her. It was the one night where all of the rules went out the window and anything could go. That was the one thing she was counting on. 

Maggie knew the Dance for what it really was, a chance for all of the newly presented Alphas to sniff around her and the other Omegas and if they liked what they saw and smelled, they could try and tempt her into a mating to give their natures a trail run, or if they were really brave they could ask their Guardians for a chance to prove themselves if they wanted their matings to last more than just the night. It was archaic, and felt like something out of the dark ages, but this was the way things were now. The Change had been named that for a reason, and society had taken a giant step backwards, retreating to the safety of what they knew in order to try and survive it. She wondered what it had been like for that first generation, to wake up after the bombs had fell to find that they were something else, something different than they had been. 

Now it was the norm, Maggie couldn’t imagine a world where you weren’t an Alpha or an Omega, but sometimes she wondered if before was just as complicated as now. She could feel eyes watching her, could smell the arid scent of Alpha musk, mixed with Omega fear and it made her feel nauseous. Tonight to her these halls of safety could easily become a prison of fear if she wasn’t careful. 

A hand brushed against her shoulder and she jumped away from the touch, only to realize that it was Elisa. “Relax.” The older Omega said. “It’s alright.” She handed Maggie a red solo cup of red liquid. 

“No it’s not… everything about this is wrong.” Maggie whispered. She took a drink. Fruit Punch she guessed and it was definitely spiked, although it was probably drugs rather than with alcohol. She took another drink and embraced the burn. 

Elisa sighed. “Maybe, but this is our way… there is no use trying to go against it. You might as well try to relax and enjoy the attention. At least they can only look and not touch, unless you give them a reason too.” Maggie looked around, seeing Alphas from all different classes and races watching her. They were all of age of course, but still, to her they were all too young to play this kind of game. 

A male Alpha, one she recognized from the football team in her year, was looking her up and down, sniffing the air as he moved closer. She looked away quickly before their eyes could meet and shifted closer to Elisa, knowing the older Omega wouldn't let him touch her. 

Suddenly a different smell filled the air around her, smelling of salt, warm sand, and the hot ocean sun. Maggie relaxed as the delicious scent filled her nose and her lungs, and she turned to face the one person that she was actually looking forward to seeing tonight. 

Alex Danvers was there, dressed in a black suit and rainbow bow tie. She looked every bit as dapper and handsome as Maggie had imagined she would. Maggie wasn’t quite sure at that moment, if she was jealous because Alex was dressed the way that she had wanted to be, or if it was because she wanted Alex for herself. Probably a little of both, she admitted silently. 

The transfer student from Midvale, California, looked so exotic and out of place in this sleepy little town high school in the middle of nowhere. With her short red dyed hair, muscular body, and the tattoo of a constellation running down her left forearm from wrist to elbow, she looked like a badass. More so she was an Alpha, the only female Alpha to grace these halls, and Maggie had a severe crush on her from the moment they met. 

It took all of two seconds for their eyes to meet, and Alex smiled when she spotted Maggie leaning against the wall. The Alpha stalked over to them, people moving left and right to get out of her way when they realized who was passing them by. 

“Hey.” Alex said, when she was standing in front of her a moment later. 

“Hey.” Maggie said, in reply, feeling her heart race as Alex’s brown eyes looked her over. It didn’t feel ugly, the way that boy had been looking at a her a moment ago. Instead it felt exhilarating. “I’m glad you came.” 

“Me too.” Alex said, with a grin. “You look… wonderful.” She gave Maggie a flirtatious wink. “But you would have looked wonderful in that suit as well.” 

The sound of a throat clearing beside them made them both blush and Alex turned to greet Elisa. 

“Hello, Elisa.” Alex said. “You look beautiful as well.” 

Elisa rolled her eyes, even as she blushed at the attention. “Charmer.” She patted Maggie’s shoulder. “I trust you are in good hands?” She asked, wanting to make sure that Maggie felt comfortable enough for her to leave them alone. 

Maggie nodded and Elisa sighed. She leaned over and whispered in Maggie’s ear. “Don’t do anything foolish… I know she’s Alex and she’s the one Alpha here tonight that won’t pressure you to do something you are going to regret, but she’s still an Alpha and you’re still an Omega. Just be careful ok?” 

Maggie nodded, but truth was if Alex pressured her to do anything with her tonight, Maggie wasn’t sure she could resist. There was just something about the Alpha that made her heart sing and between her legs grow wet. The thought made her blush, and Alex gave her a look. 

“You ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m perfect.” Maggie responded, giving the Alpha a dazzling smile. 

Alex grinned again. “Good. Do you want to dance?” 

Maggie nodded. She felt Alex take her hand, and as they walked to the dance floor she abandoned her still half full cup onto an empty table, knowing that it would be sometime before she came back to get it, if at all. 

They danced for what seemed like hours, and being in Alex’s presence was intoxicating. They were attracted to each other and had been secretly dating for a few weeks before this evening had arrived although it had yet to become official to anyone save for a few close friends like Elisa. 

As song after song echoed in the space around them, their bodies grew closer and closer together until she could feel warmth of Alex’s skin against hers. Alex’s arms were around her waist, and her’s were around Alex’s neck and every part of them was pressed together. They swayed to the music and with each pass, Maggie could have sworn that she could feel Alex’s length pressed low against her belly. The Alpha wasn’t fully hard, but Maggie was aware that it wouldn’t take much, just a few grinding motions into Alex’s body, to make her fully erect and ready against her. The thought made her wet, and she blushed at the feeling. 

The Alpha didn’t seem to notice at first, but when she did, she too blushed and moved back slightly with an apologetic expression. “Sorry.” She whispered into Maggie’s ear, her voice barely audible above the music, but Maggie could hear her nevertheless. The Alpha’s eyes were a bit wild, and Maggie figured it was a combination of the pheromones in the air, and whatever drug the teachers had put into the drinks to get their blood flowing, to induce a pseudo heat/rut, to make them want to be closer to each other. She knew her eyes were the same. This was the one night where sex was encouraged, if you dared to do so. It was your chance to explore and experiment, anything could go, only knotting and breeding were the only things strictly forbidden. 

Maggie wondered if this whole ritual would be easier if she was common born, if she wasn’t apart of the ruling pack. Maybe then she would be free to find the mate that she wanted, and could do whatever she wanted. But no she was born with rules… rules that had severe consequences if she broke them. Alex did too. 

“It’s ok.” Maggie didn’t have to look around to realize that half of the student body who were Alpha’s probably were walking around with hard-ons. It was part of the game, to display their goods so to speak, to prove that they would make the best mate, and the best sire. 

Alex’s skin flushed with embarrassment and Maggie wondered if it was just as hard for the Alphas to be here too, to play this game. Feeling the need to comfort, she ran a hand down Alex’s back, and the Alpha’s eyes closed at the touch and she growled softly. 

The air took on a feverish quality now, and Maggie felt sweat trickle down her back. Her body felt heavy and she could feel her pulse beat between her legs as the drug began to take a deeper effect on her. She wanted Alex’s touch on her skin, to feel Alex’s fingers pressed against her, inside of her. Her hands trailed down to Alex’s hips, and she pulled her closer, grinding her body on the Alpha’s, moaning in pleasure as she felt Alex’s cock come to life between them just as she predicted. 

“Maggie.” Alex breathed. “We don't have to do this… just say the word and I’ll walk away right now.” Maggie knew Alex would too, and that made her want her even more. She pressed a kiss to the underside of Alex’s chin and then her lips, feeling the Alpha melt into her at the teasing brush of her tongue against Alex’s bottom lip. She pulled away. 

“You are so chivalrous. I love that about you.” Maggie whispered. “I want this… I want you.” Her fingers moved to play with Alex’s belt buckle, teasingly moving up and down back and forth, so close to Alex’s desire but yet so far. “Please, will you let me touch you?” 

Alex stared at her for a long time, then she nodded. Maggie leaned up and placed another kiss on her lips, and Alex growled into it, kissing her back hard as their mouths devoured each other. 

Slowly not interrupting their kissing, Maggie undid Alex’s belt buckle, the button, and then her zipper. She slid her hand inside Alex’s pants, her fingers pushing past damp fabric to touch warm skin as she cupped Alex’s cock. 

“Gods you’re big.” Maggie said, looking down as she pulled out Alex’s cock from her underwear and held it in her hand. The tip glistened in the overhead lights, wet with pre come. Maggie whimpered at the sight. 

“Maggie.” Alex said hissing slightly as Maggie’s hand glided over her in firm strokes. Maggie grinned impishly, loving the way Alex said her name. Maggie groaned as she felt more wetness leak from Alex’s tip, coating her hand. She felt her own body respond, her center clenching in desire. 

She looked up to see Alex’s eyes watching her, the Alpha’s eyes red and half hooded with pleasure. “Feel good?” Maggie asked softly, increasing the speed of her strokes. 

Alex nodded. “Yes.” She ducked her head to kiss her. “I knew it would be like this.” She whispered. “From the moment we met, I wanted you so badly. I didn't want to spoil our friendship by being that kind of Alpha, but I dreamed about you touching me like this.” 

“I've dreamed about it too.” Maggie replied just as softly. “When I was locked in my room dealing with my heat, it was you imagined beside me, your touch on my skin, your cock filling me.” 

Alex’s cock twitched in her hands, another gush of precome leaking from the tip, and Alex groaned. 

“You can’t talk like that Maggie.” Alex breathed. 

“Why not?” Maggie asked coyly. 

“Because it makes me want to take you, right here, right now on the gym floor.” Maggie felt Alex’s hands drift to cup her ass, pulling her closer. 

Maggie moaned. “That sounds perfect, but I think I want you to come for me first, and then I know of another place we could go. Some places that is more private.” She could feel eyes on them and right now they didn’t matter, only Alex and the pleasure she was bringing the Alpha. But later she knew that her Omega would crave a quiet and safe place for her Alpha to take her. 

Maggie shivered as a wave desire flowed down her spine, but then pushed those thoughts away, and focused on the cock in her hand. She increased her movements once more, feeling Alex’s hips start to move against her as the Alpha began to thrust into her hand. The knot at base of her cock started to swell, and Maggie cupped it with her free hand, squeezing gently in time with the movements of the other. 

Alex gasped. “Maggie…” she whined softly. “I’m close.” 

“I know.” Maggie said excitedly. “Come for me, Alex. Please, Alpha.” 

Alex stiffened and came with a groan into Maggie’s hand. Maggie giggled, as splash after splash of come coated her palm and spilled out into Alex’s pants. 

She looked up to see that Alex’s eyes were closed, her head thrown back in bliss and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. 

Maggie continued her motions a few times, wanting to make sure that Alex released every drop of her come. Finally, Alex gently pulled her away and tucked her now softened cock back into her pants and then leaned over to kiss Maggie hard. After the kiss, Maggie used her forgotten shawl to clean up the mess in her hand and on Alex’s pants. She wanted to taste it, but she hadn't quite gotten up the nerve to do so yet. Maybe later tonight. She promised herself. She wondered what it would be like to take Alex into her mouth. The thought sent another wave of desire down her spine, making her knees shake. Her clit ached for attention, and she wanted Alex to touch her. 

“Do you still want to get out of here?” Alex asked softly, her voice husky and low. It sent shivers down Maggie’s spine. 

“Yes. Come on… I know the perfect place.” Maggie grabbed Alex’s hand and guided her out of the gym door and out into the hallway. The Dance and their time together would be over in a few hours so they knew they had to make the most of it. If tonight was their one chance to be together before their parents chose them other mates, then they would take it and run with it full speed ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Let me know if you want to read part two to this story as well. :)


	3. The Dance Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of The Dance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a 3rd chapter, so you all are aware! Content Warnings are still in place for this chapter, but a I am adding a few warnings for blow jobs, and oral sex as well as penetration. Once again, if this or ABO sex in general bother you, feel free to skip this chapter. That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and All mistakes are my own!

Maggie led them into the empty theatre and she pulled Alex up the main aisle and onto the stage. She gently held open the heavy curtain and motioned for Alex to go behind it. 

After passing several doors marked dressing room and make-up, she pulled her into one labeled Green Room. Inside was a couch and several folding chairs, the room was cozy and neat, and most of all private. Alex turned and raised an eyebrow at her as Maggie closed the door. 

“This is where we sit and wait during shows if we aren't needed on stage or in a scene. Plus this is where the cast and crew do table reads. No one will bother us or hear us in here.” She said, sparkle in her eye. She leaned against the door and just stared at her girlfriend. 

Alex chuckled. “You’ve been planning this.” She took a step closer and wrapped her arms around Maggie’s waist. 

Maggie nodded, her body feeling hot. “As I said, I’ve known for a long time that I wanted to be with you, Alex. And if this is my only night of freedom I get to choose who I want to be with, then I want to spend every moment with you.” Maggie turned and kissed Alex’s chin and then leaned her head against the Alpha’s chest. 

Alex sighed. “Maggie... I...” She hesitated to say the words that had been brewing in the back of her mind for months now. But Maggie put a finger to her lips. 

“Ditto.” She said, with a smile and Alex let out a sigh of relief. 

“Yeah?”Alex asked, questioningly needing to make sure that they were talking about the same thing. 

“Yeah. I love you too.” Maggie said, a grin splitting her face from ear to ear. 

Alex let out a happy little bark, something Maggie had never witnessed the Alpha do before and giggled as Alex pulled her into a fierce hug and spun her around the room before setting her down and kissing her hard. 

Maggie moaned into the kiss and guided Alex to sit down on the couch, and she curled into the Alpha’s lap. 

Alex’s hands moved around her body holding her close. She sighed in content, loving the feeling of Maggie’s warm body against hers. Her hands cupped Maggie’s hips, and she felt the Omega rock against her. Maggie let out a small whine, reminding Alex that the Omega has yet to come. 

Feeling a bit unsure of what to do next, Alex kissed her , her tongue brushing Maggie’s bottom lip. They made out feverishly, until Maggie finally got tired of the limited motion that her dress gave her and pulled back. 

“Help me with this will you?” Maggie asked, motioning for Alex to unzip her. Alex gulped her desire to see Maggie naked warring with the knowledge that they were actually going to do this. 

Her hands shook slightly as they moved up slowly to unzip the zipper. Tan skin was revealed slowly and Alex’s heart beat faster at the sight. Maggie was wearing a black bra underneath, Alex sucked in a breath suddenly forgetting how to breathe. 

Maggie chuckled. “Breathe babe.” She admonished her gently. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Alex looked at her, awe in her eyes. Maggie ran a hand down her back, soothingly realizing that the Alpha was a little overwhelmed. “Talk to me, Alex.” 

Alex sighed. “I guess I just didn’t realize until this moment, just how gay I am... and how beautiful you are...” she blushed. “Sounds really silly doesn’t it.” She looked away. 

Maggie reached out and gently cupped Alex’s cheek. “No it doesn’t sound silly at all.” She kissed her softly. “Not all.” 

Alex smiled feeling a little more centered. She helped Maggie take her dress off, leaving her in her underwear. Alex’s eyes roamed over Maggie’s body as the Omega stood in front of her. She looked like a goddess reborn, and Alex was awed that Maggie wanted her. 

“You are so beautiful.” She whispered, and Maggie blushed and ducked her head. Alex quietly undressed, not wanting Maggie to feel awkward for being the only one who was practically naked. She felt Maggie’s eyes on her as she took off her shirt, leaving her in just a loose tank top and bra. She went to take off her pants, but the Omega moved to stop her before she could. 

“Let me.” Maggie said, her eyes practically black with desire. Her hands replaced Alex’s, and slowly she moved down taking Alex’s pants down to her ankles. She knelt so that Alex could step out of them, and then threw them over her shoulder. Still kneeling, she looked up at Alex, and ran her hands up and down over Alex’s thighs. 

The Alpha was hard, in her boxers and a wet spot signaled just how turned on she was. Maggie smiled, as she reached up a finger to trace her bulge, feeling her cock twitch against her fingers. 

“Maggie.” Alex breathed. “Wait.” 

“Don’t want to... I want you Alex.” Maggie pleaded. Alex sucked in a sharp breath. For a second, Maggie thought that the Alpha was going to take her right then and there, there was a look in her eyes that were dark and wild. But then Alex blinked and the familiar softness returned. 

“I need to hear you say it. I need to know that you are in this 100% with me, that’s not just the drugs or a pseudo heat, but this is what you want.” 

They stared at each other for a long moment, then finally Maggie whispered. “This is what I want, Alex Danvers. I give you my willing consent, Alpha... For you to be my first.” _And my only._ Maggie finished in her head, but now wasn’t the time to reveal that revelation. “Now please, my beautiful Alpha, let’s do this.” 

She didn’t give Alex time to change her mind or to say anything else, instead she leaned forward and placed a kiss on the tip of Alex’s clothed cock and she felt the Alpha shiver with pleasure. 

Maggie moved her hands forward and lowered Alex’s boxers so that her cock was out. It was long and thick and Maggie’s widened at the sight of it. 

“Wow.” She didn’t realize that she had said that out loud and then blushed when she heard Alex chuckle. 

“I believe you said that once before.” Alex teased. 

Maggie rolled her eyes. “My exact words were, ‘Gods, You’re big.’, but feeling it and seeing it are two different things.” 

“It’s not too big is it... I don’t want to hurt you.” The Alpha suddenly seemed a bit nervous and Maggie quickly soothed her. 

“Nope, it’s perfect.” She wrapped her fingers around the shaft, and began to glide them up and down. Alex reacted immediately, her eyes closing and her head lulling back. 

A squirt of pre-come coated Maggie’s fingers and she pulled away to lick it off her hand. She hummed at the strong salty taste and then licked the head of Alex’s cock, before sucking it into her mouth. 

Alex groaned and her hand drifted to the back of Maggie’s head, not pulling or gripping, just gently resting there. “Maggie... that feels good.” She said, softly, sounding like she couldn’t believe that this was happening. 

Maggie felt the same, it seemed almost unreal that they were here in this room, getting ready to have sex for the first time after months of secretly dreaming and thinking about it. But now she couldn’t imagine doing anything else. 

Her hands moved up to cup Alex’s ass, as she tried to find a rhythm. It was hard at first as she kept having to stop to catch her breath and to keep from gagging, and she was worried that Alex was going to be upset, but the Alpha seemed happy whether it was her hands on her mouth on her and it gave Maggie the inspiration she needed to keep trying. 

Finally she was able to figure out how to breath through her nose a little better and was able to take Alex in a little bit deeper. A little bit after that, Alex’s hand tightened on her head and her eyes flickered up to see a look of absolute pleasure on Alex’s face. 

“Mags... I’m... pull back.” That was all the Alpha could give her in warning, but it was enough for Maggie to pull back and take Alex in her hand as a volcano of come exploded from Alex’s cock as she cried out. 

Come landed on her hands, her chest and her face, and Maggie smiled in pleasure as she collected some drops with her thumb and sucked it into her mouth. The taste was richer than Alex’s pre-come and Maggie decided that she liked it, so she gathered up a few more drops and licked them off her fingers. 

“That is so sexy.” Alex said, looking down at her a lustful expression. “You are so beautiful Maggie.” She smoothed down Maggie’s hair and then gently helped her to her feet before kissing her hard. Alex could taste herself on Maggie’s lips and she groaned into the kiss feeling herself become hard once more. 

She growled as suddenly she was aware that she could smell the Omega’s arousal and she wanted nothing more than to taste it. Swiftly she stood up and guided Maggie to take her place on the couch and reversed their positions by kneeling between her legs. 

“Alex...” Maggie breathed, a fevered look on her face. Alex suddenly realized that she had come twice before her Omega had even come once and that was unexceptable. She vowed to make up for it. Asking silently for permission, and when it was given with a nod of Maggie’s head and with her help, Alex pulled down Maggie’s underwear down her legs leaving her bare before her. Alex’s mouth watered at the sight of a triangle of dark hair wet with slick. 

“Wow!” Alex said, taking a deep breath as she bent her head, and using her thumbs spread her open and swiped her tongue across her skin. Maggie’s hips bucked and she moaned. 

Alex grinned at the salty sweet taste and she gently placed a hand on Maggie’s hips holding her in place as she put her tongue to good use. She found Maggie’s clit, and circled it gently and before sucking it into her mouth. It didn’t take much for Maggie to come with a loud cry of her name into her mouth. 

“Fuck Alex!” Maggie whimpered feeling the waves crest. She moved her hand down to Alex’s hair and ran her fingers through the red locks before gently pulling her away. 

Maggie guided Alex to join her on the couch and they fell into a tangled heap, lips meeting and just barely avoided head butting each other. They parted after a moment breathing hard and Alex shifted slightly moving more on top of the Omega. 

“Is this okay?” She asked breathlessly. 

Maggie nodded, and leaned forward to kiss her again. Alex’s weight on top of her felt good and she grinned into the kiss when she felt Alex’s cock return to life between them. 

She pulled back and looked at her loving. “I need you.” She whispered. 

“Yeah?” Alex asked just as softly. “How... how do you want me?” 

“Inside me... just like this. I want to look into your eyes.” Maggie said. 

The Alpha swallowed hard and for a second she just sat there looking at her. For a minute Maggie was wondering if maybe Alex would protest the position. They were in a pseudo cycle after all and Alex’s alpha might protest their positioning wanting to claim and to breed. But Alex finally nodded and Maggie realized that the Alpha had tears in her eyes. 

“Oh baby... why are you crying?” Maggie asked, moving to wipe them away. 

Alex sniffled and pulled back her cheeks reddening as suddenly she felt really foolish. “Nothing, just emotional I guess.” She tried to play off, but Maggie knew and her heart melted with love for this beautiful woman in front of her. Alex wanted this so much... just as much as Maggie did, and they both knew that they were meant to be. 

“Alex I.... I want it to be you. I want your knot... your bite, your come inside me. I will have no other but you, my beautiful Alpha.” Maggie said, pulling her close. More tears sprung to Alex’s eyes and she gently buried her head into Maggie’s shoulder and cried. 

Maggie wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly. Muffled but still able make out her words Maggie heard Alex say. “I want all of that too, Maggie, but our parents... my father, he has big plans for me. I’m to be mated to another Omega in two weeks. He will kill me if I spoil his plans.” 

For a minute Maggie was stunned. “What?” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her Alex, Her Alpha mated to someone else? Her Omega protested. Alex was hers and no other’s. She growled and glared at Alex. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because I just found out before I came here... and then I got distracted by your dress and how beautiful you are. I’m sorry.” 

“Me too.” Maggie moved away and pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, feeling exposed. 

Alex sighed, and quietly got up and pulled on her underwear and her pants before offering Maggie her jacket and then her dress but Maggie shook her head. She didn’t want to wiggle back into it... she was content with Alex’s jacket around her. It smelled like her and Maggie sighed. A part of her still hoped that this conversation would be quick and they could go back to what they were doing, but she knew that they needed to address this first. 

“I should be mad at you. You should have told me, but I know you didn’t do it on purpose. I know how easily you can get distracted... water burner. I still can’t believe you set that pot on fire.” 

Alex chuckled and moved a bit closer letting their shoulders touch. “I’m sorry.” 

“I know, Me too.” Maggie was quiet for a second. “It isn’t fair... we should be free to choose, not be paraded around like livestock, and given only one night to be free.” 

“True, it isn’t right. But what can we do? You know what happens if we break the rules... we lose our pack, we become outcasts, life as we know it will change.” 

“But at least we would have each other... and our freedom. Isn’t that enough?” Maggie said quietly. Alex was silent for a long time, and Maggie was about to suggest that they return to the gym, when Alex turned and those dark brown eyes looked deep into her own. 

“A lifetime with you would be... I love you Maggie. There will be no other Omega for me but you.” Her voice was quiet, but Maggie could feel the power in her words and her resolve. Maggie leaned over and kissed her softly and then cupped her cheek tenderly in her hand. 

“I love you too, my Alpha. Now make me yours.” She said, as she took off Alex’s jacket and lay back on the couch, signaling that her body was open and willing. Maggie smiled as Alex swallowed hard at the sight of her slick wet thighs and lush petals of her center inviting. Then it was her turn to swallow hard, as Alex stood up and lowered her pants and underwear to the floor. Alex’s cock was proudly erect and the tip wet with pre-come. Alex took herself firmly in hand and gently positioned herself between Maggie’s legs. 

She ran the head of her cock, through her Omega’s slick, causing Maggie to whimper as the Alpha’s cock came into contact with her clit on every pass. She rocked her hips hoping for more, her Omega almost desperate. Alex leaned down to kiss her soothingly, and then pulled back, guiding the plump head of her cock to Maggie’s entrance and slowly and gently pushed inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thank you for reading! :) 
> 
> There will be a part 3 coming soon, so stay tuned! :)


	4. The Dance Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie have their first time and a betrayal puts them in a dangerous situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typical ABO stuff in this chapter, so feel free to skip it. All content warnings from the previous two chapters still apply. This chapter directly picks up from where the last one left off. All mistakes are my own.

Alex stopped when she was about half an inch inside. She could smell pain coming from the Omega and she didn’t want to hurt her anymore. 

“Are you okay?” She asked softly, worriedly. She nuzzled Maggie’s cheek with hers. 

Maggie let out a breath and then slowly breathed in and looked up at the Alpha. “Yeah, just give me a second to get used to the feeling alright?” 

Alex kissed her softly. Her Alpha was aching to rut inside, to thrust and to claim. But she held still waiting until Maggie said it was okay to move. Maggie took a breath, feeling a bit overwhelmed, emotionally and physically at the feeling of her Alpha entering her for the first time. Her Omega ached for more, to be filled, to be tied. Maggie couldn’t help but stare into Alex’s eyes wanting to remember this feeling of their first time forever. 

“I love you.” She said, her hands moving down Alex’s back. Alex grinned at her. 

“I love you too. You are so beautiful.” Alex replied, running her fingers through Maggie’s soft hair, soothingly. “Are you okay? Do you want me to pull out?” 

“No!” Maggie said quickly. That was the last thing that she wanted. Her hands moved to cup the small of Alex’s back possessively “No. You can move now, just slow okay.” 

“Okay.” Alex said, she kissed her again, and then slowly began to push forward once more. They both groaned in pleasure at the feeling. Alex couldn’t believe how warm and tight Maggie was. It felt so good. Inch by inch she moved deeper inside until finally she could go no further. They were fully together body and soul. Her Alpha wanted to let out a happy bark, ecstatic to claim her Omega, but Alex pushed that feeling down feeling a bit embarrassed. 

“Maggie.” She settled for awed whispering. Their eyes met and a thousand words were exchanged between them in that one look without saying anything out loud, promises of this being their first time of many and just how much they loved each other. Her fingers shaking slightly with arousal, nerves and from holding back her instincts, she brushed back once more another lock of dark hair from Maggie’s forehead. “I love you.” She couldn’t help but say once more. 

“I love you too.” Maggie said, moving her legs up to wrap them around Alex’s waist, that caused the angle to change slightly making Alex slid just a little bit deeper inside her, and hitting a spot that made her see stars. They both moaned. 

“Can I move?” Alex asked, and Maggie smiled, realizing that the Alpha was waiting for her permission, to make sure that she was okay. Maggie leaned up a little to kiss her. 

“Please, you feel so good.” She whispered, using her lips to trail a path away from Alex’s mouth and towards her ear. She felt Alex shiver and she grinned, feeling oh so happy. All of her dreams were coming true. 

They rocked together finding a rhythm that worked for both of them, as they edged closer and closer to release. It was going to be quick, Maggie knew for her at least. She felt Alex’s hands tighten around her and she realized that it was going to be quick for the Alpha too. 

“Fuck, Maggie.... I’m close.” Alex said, her eyes closing and her muscles tightening as she tried to hold back, wanting Maggie to come first. Her knot had popped too, Alex could feel and she wanted nothing more than to gently work it inside her mate, sealing them together as she filled her with both her seed and her pups. But a part of her was still worried, scared that Maggie would come to regret this afterwards. 

She groaned fighting both her Alpha and her own needs and desires, and started to pull back but Maggie held her still and drove her hips forward impaling herself on Alex’s knot as she rocked her hips hard to try and get it inside of her. 

“Are... Are you sure?” Alex asked, her eyes opening to meet hers. Maggie could see a hint of fear in them and as she rocked her hips again she kissed her softly. 

“A thousand percent sure.... this is what I want... if you want it too.” Maggie said, and that was all it took for Alex’s Alpha to be set free. Alex rocked forward, and with one thrust had worked her knot inside. She growled her teeth snapping at Maggie’s neck. 

“Always... Mine.” The Alpha growled. Maggie felt the waves rise and crest as she came, spurned on by her Alpha’s attention. Alex mouthed at her neck, and then she moved her hips, thrusting at a blistering pace in the search for her own orgasm. It didn’t take long and just as the pressure released and she felt the first spurt erupt from her, she bit Maggie’s neck, marking her as her mate, now and forever. Feeling Alex began to come inside of her and feeling her mate bite her, Maggie came again, crying out as her nails raked red lines down Alex’s back. 

“Yes!” Maggie cried out, as pulse after pulse of come filled her aching body, soothing her heat and relaxing her omega as she was both bred, tied and mated. She felt full and sated. When Alex’s hand reflexively touched her belly that was a little bit swollen with the volume of Alex’s come, she smiled at the possibilities of what the future could hold for them, of pups and late evenings resting as a family before the fire, enjoying life and growing old together. She sighed contentedly. 

They rested together for a long moment, and when Alex finally let go of her neck to take a shaky breath, Maggie turned the favor, and bit her neck. The mate bite coaxed a few more weak pulses of come and Alex sighed happily as she rested her head against Maggie’s. 

“I love you.” She whispered against her lips, kissing her softy. 

“I love you too. And no matter what happens now I always will.” Maggie said, closing her eyes and sighing happily.   
  


**—————————————**

Twenty minutes or so later, when Alex’s knot had gone down they got up and cleaned up both themselves and the room as best as they could. Alex helped Maggie back into her dress, and then got dressed herself, feeling Maggie’s eyes on her as she pulled up her pants. They shared one last kiss before holding hands and sneaking down the hallway towards the exit, intent on finding a quiet place to hide and spend the remainder of the evening together before they confronted their parents on their change in relationship status. They had made it all of the way out into the parking lot and were just a few cars away from Alex’s red jeep, when Elisa popped out from behind one of them, scaring them both. 

“Shit...” Maggie said, putting her hand on her heart. Alex just growled, teeth bared, eyes flashing red, as her Alpha still keyed up and in protective mode. This was her mate, and having just bred and claimed her, possibly her pregnant omega. No one, not even another omega was going to touch her. 

Elisa held up her hand in a peaceful gesture and took a step back, trying to calm Alex down. “What did you do Maggie?” She asked, her voice holding hints of both fear and bewilderment. Her eyes focused in the dim light on Maggie’s mate mark. 

“I did what I knew was right... Alex is special. There will be no other Mate or Alpha for me Elisa. My Omega knew it from the moment we met.” She could feel Elisa watching her, eyeing her mark, but she made no effort to hide it. She was not afraid. 

“What about your dad?” Elisa asked. “He is going to be pissed.” 

“We are going to go tell him right now and get my things. Alex is a Danvers. They have a higher pack ranking than we do... I don’t think he will challenge the match. He would be foolish too.” 

“It isn’t just him you have to worry about... you were promised to another Alpha. They were going to tell you tomorrow. They made me promise that I would keep you out of trouble.” 

Maggie recoiled as if she had been slapped. “But Why... Why didn’t you tell me? I thought we were friends!” 

“We are! That’s why I didn’t tell you. I figured that you deserved a night of fun before they locked you away. I figured you had enough sense to not do anything foolish.” Elisa yelled. Her eyes were cold and Maggie could see that she was heartbroken. “But I guess not... I’m sorry. I should have kept an eye on you better.” 

Maggie shook her head. “I’m an adult. I can make my own decisions. You are not my keeper, and you are not my father’s messenger or stooge. You are better than that.” She sighed, trying to control her temper. 

Elisa looked at the floor. “But I’m not.... I followed you. I followed you backstage... I heard your conversation and when I realized what it was that you were doing I...” She took a breath and swallowed hard. 

Maggie let out a growl of her own and squeezed Alex’s hand. “You what? What the hell did you do Elisa?” 

“I called him! I called your father. He’s on his way here with Alex’s parents... they will be here any minute! I’m sorry.” Elisa said and without another word slipped away in between cars, taking off in a run towards her car, just as the headlights of a long black limo lit up the entrance to the parking lot. Maggie recognized it as her father’s limousine, and watched in growing horror as it pulled in and headed straight for them, trapping them like deer in it’s beams of light. 

Maggie felt her heart pound. “Shit!” She said, as the limo pulled to a stop the bumper just inches away from her feet and the passenger side door flew open and her father stepped out, fixing them both with a cold glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I think I have either one or two more chapters left in The Dance and then I have another one shot story planned but stay tuned for October 1st as I will be doing Kinktober once more! See you in October!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this story by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
